The Quest
by Zypherion-DeathNova
Summary: Starscream is on the receiving end of their perverse joke! Rated for swearing. Please note that this is written in good fun and not intended to offend. OCs in this fic are copyrighted to me. Updated 2/17/11 for grammar & spelling.
1. Default Chapter

Synopsis: Being very bored, Depth and Shadow go through the Autobot reconnaissance of active and inactive Decepticons just to have something to read. While scanning through these vast and detailed files, they discover a discrepancy and what they find starts... THE QUEST

Magmorta did not like how her two buddies were acting, and that was saying a lot consider how long she had known them and their ways. They were acting almost out of character. She decided to observe them closely, utilizing her ability to transform into anything to overhear their conversation and overlook what they were up to in their secured attic area of their room.

The purple, red, and white form of Depth was standing behind his red, purple, and white buddy Shadow. Shadow was adeptly typing away at the computer console. They were both intently scanning some sort of file. Magmorta focused her attention to the file, it seemed to be a file on Starscream.

*What are those two up to?* she pondered in thought.

Shadow gave a cry, "AH HA!"

Depth's body showed his excitement, "What? What you see?"

Shadow laid a finger on the screen, "Look here, there is a time discrepancy here, like old Screamer was inactive for awhile."

Depth gave his buddy a look, "So? That happens."

Shadow turned his head to glare at Depth, "The point here is that this discrepancy does not show him being inactive, deactivated, in repair bay, or anything else that would show why he was gone for about three Earth days."

Depth hrmed. Magmorta pondered that fact too, very strange for not accounting of why a warrior would just disappear for three days.

Depth suggested, "Try checking against active and inactive Cons at that time, seeif anyone else may suggest this strange disappearance."

Shadow typed away, the computer bleeped many times, checking files, comparing files,it came up with one thing.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Depth exclaimed.

"Well this explains a bit of it, but not all of it." Shadow stated, fingering thescreen again.

Magmorta looked where his finger pointed, it seemed that for three days a medic had also disappeared. Said medic had reappeared shortly after that and then no more was heard from HER. Magmorta checked again, it was a female Con. She had thought that they didn't exist, but this proved they did, or at least HAD.

"Check for inactive female Cons." Depth suggested.

Shadow typed again, the computer bleeped and a listing come up.

"WHOA!" gasped Depth, "There were a lot of em! What happened to em all?"

Shadow typed, the answer came up, "Hrm, seems like good old Meggy didn't think females as strong enough to have a place in his army, he had them all exterminated."

"You know, this warrants getting into the Con fortress and downloading their filesfor more information." Depth stated.

"I can do it from here." Shadow said.

"Are you actually going to modem out and break through all their computer security codes via phone and download their files without them noticing? I don't think it's possible." Depth chided.

"Watch me." Shadow retorted. His fingers flew, soon enough he found the way to modem into the Cons main computer, using stealth mode to sneak into it without them detecting the origin of the call, get to the files he wanted, and started downloading.

"I hate it when you show off." Depth snorted as he crossed his arms.

Magmorta had to stifle a laugh. Shadow chuckled for her.

"You shouldn't challenge me like that, Chameleon." he stated.

"Oh, shuddup Shady!" Depth grumped, "Tell me when the things done downloading."

"It just finished." Shadow replied.

"Dang man, what baud modem you got?" Depth asked.

"Faster than a human one, buddy. Isn't home technology contorted to human need justwonderful? Made some really good friends selling this sucker to the human community." Shadow stated.

"I bet you did too. So, find that cross reference stuff man." Depth grunted.

Shadows fingers flew across the keyboard, the files that the Bot computer had were cross referenced to the Con files. The information they wanted came up.

"By the Divine Weld!" they exclaimed as one.

Magmorta took a look at what they found, where Starscream had disappeared was a secret medical bay. The female medic had preformed a very delicate and necessary operation.

"Holy freaking Primus and Sequista! Starscream was a FEMALE?" Depth stammered.

"I don't believe it!" Shadow choked out.

Neither did Magmorta, but there it was. Depth regained his composure and his body shifted.

"I got a thought!" Depth murmured and whispered into Shadows audio receptor.

Shadow gave him a look and started to laugh, "Oh that is so cruel! I love it! I just LOVE it!"

"Let's go." Depth stated.

Magmorta watched them leave, what were they up to now? She decided to follow them.

AN HOUR LATER.

"Hey Electra. We want words." Depth called out to the silver, black, red, and purple form of the Trechercon Commander - Electra.

Electra turned about and raised her left forearm-mounted cannon.

"Hey no need for that." Shadow stated, "We want to involve you in a little plan ofours that will help out your cause."

Electra glared at them and slowly lowered her cannon, "Speak."

Magmorta watched from afar. What in the name of all things decent were they doing talking to the enemy? Pretty soon she heard the Trechercon laughing, something she thought she'd never hear. Some time passed, her two comrades departed company from the Trechercon and were off toward their home base.

"Something is definitely wrong with this picture." Magmorta mumbled.

A FEW HOURS LATER.

In through a secret lab door, walked a group of Trechercons carrying a gagged and bound Starscream.

"Look Shadow, Trechercons bearing gifts!" Depth stated.

"Here he is gentlemen. May we watch the festivities?" Electra queried.

Magmorta was not liking this at all! From her hidden position she watched Depth and

Shadow take Starscream and put him on some sort of contraption which they secured him to.

"Don't worry, Screamer, this won't hurt... MUCH." Depth stated.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER.

"Well, that's it. All done." Depth announced.

"Wake old Screamer up." Shadow replied.

Magmorta could NOT believe what those two had done, and somehow it would fit intotheir perverse sense of humor.

Screamer awoke and sat up. "What in the... MY VOICE?"

The Trechercons were practically rolling in the aisles. Screamer got off of the table and caught a glimpse of a reflection in a mirror.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

"Settle down, Screamer, we just gave you back the body you had many eons ago... andimproved it too, I might add." Shadow stated.

Screamer was flabbergasted into silence.

Electra strode up and remarked, "You are welcomed among our ranks, but don't youdare try to vie for my position or I will not hesitate in killing you."

Screamers' jaw worked a moment, "I would never..."

Electra glared, "What other choice is there? Do you think Galvatron would allow a

Female Screamer in his ranks? It's going to take a lot of explaining as it is to settle him down when I tell him the news that his Lieutenant Commander is now known as Sexscream."

Screamer thought a moment, "Well, you've a point there." she sighed, "I guessit's better to stay what one is. It took eons to get used to being male. And believe me it ain't easy to curb the old female emotions and such. Megatron never knew how much I wanted him. And I think anyone who wasn't blind to it noticed something was up with me."

"True." Depth said.

"Come then, Sexscream.. will you join us?" Electra asked.

Screamer shrugged, "Why not."

"Oh Electra..." Shadow began.

Your payment, I have not forgotten." Electra said. The Trechercons Commanders' mask rose up into her helmet, she approached the two and kissed them on the cheek. Both blushed for effect. The Commander turned to her troops, her mask lowering back down as she did, "Let us take our new recruit home. She has much to learn of our ways."


	2. I am a Shell of my Former Self

Synopsis: A week earlier the Autobots known as Depth and Shadow had the Trechercons kidnapStarscream so they could perform a very special operation. That operation turned Starscream back into his old female body with several improvements. Now known as Sexscream, she was invited to join the Trechercons, which she accepted.

A week has passed, Sexscream, once known as Starscream, is getting used to being female again as well as with the Trechercons way of things, the first was easier than the second at this point.

Sexscream sighed, there had been A LOT of reading to do. The history of Mechanadron

took a couple days to download, then another hour on the current warrior roster for both the Trechercons AND the Servabots (something she had not bothered to be concerned with before).Now she was busying herself trying to figure out the point of that information and what it should mean to her.

The usually untalkative two tone blue form of Euphony turned in her chair and faced the new recruit. She studied the others posture a moment and asked, "Is something wrong?" Sexscream sighed again. Euphony pondered a moment, "Must be hard... I mean you being female then male then female again... "

Sexscream turned her head toward the communications officer and tried a slight smile, "Yeah."

Euphony nodded, "But there's more to that isn't there? It's getting used to a new routine, a new leader, new faces..."

Sexscream replied dryly, "Indeed."

Euphony nodded again. Turned back to her work at her station with a casual, "Give it time."

Sexscream noted Euphonys' concern as she pondered the downloaded information on the screen before her. Euphony had been the first to even speak to her, let alone show any empathy or sympathy toward her since she joined the Trechercons. She pondered why Euphony would do so, pondered it for quite a long time indeed.

It was the next week that Sexscream walked into the communications area to look over that downloaded information again, that she saw Euphony in a paced conversation with Phrensy, her lone cassette she was guardian to, and, she had to pause for the others name - Corrigia? The conversation came to a halt as she entered.

"Sexscream." Phrensy said, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

The way the little one said that… it seemed like genuine interest. Sexscream noted this as intriguing. "Just wanted to review some more information." Sexscream stated, "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." Euphony replied.

Sexscream nodded, even managed a small smile and seated herself at the console across the room. She busily set up the information as the others continued their conversation, something about the Decepticons, she was too curious for her own good and listened in.

"I don't know, Euphony. The males, well they don't know what we really are and because of this fact, they would have no idea what to do with us if they did." Phrensy said.

"True. But if you are interested in..." Euphony said and paused, noting their company, "... you-know-who, go after him anyway and open the little braggarts eyes."

There was a pause, and Phrensy said, "True. But, doing so would expose us all, that could be dangerous."

"Indeed." Corrigia stated, "No matter how we feel about them as individuals, they certainly may not feel the same way about us as individuals. As far as they are concerned, we are just fellow warriors fighting alongside them for the eradication of the Bots."

Sexscream nodded to herself.

Corrigia noticed and stated, "Sexscream, do you think this as well considering you were one of them?"

Sexscream shrugged and stated, "Some of us are not as dumb as we appear."

That caused Euphony to get out of her chair and stride over to Sexscream, "What do you mean by that?"

Sexscream shrugged again and stated, "Some of us do know what you ladies are, we just don't let you know it."

"Hrm. True to your group name 'Decepticons'. Figures." Phrensy said.

Sexscream actually smiled, "True. It happened shortly after your commander discovered her interest in Galvatron."

All three gasped as one, "WHAT?"

Sexscream had to stifle a chortle, "It's true, your leader is a female after all and

she can have feelings toward a male just like I assume you three do."

The three exchanged a glance in turn and Euphony said, "I had wondered why Electrawas different these past few months."

"I as well." Corrigia stated, "But no one would dare say it to her face and livelong."

Sexscream smiled more, "True." then turned toward them, "So, who is it you three areintrigued about?"

Again the three exchanged a glance in turn and each shrugged.

"Wouldn't hurt to tell her, she knows them better than we do." Phrensy said, "Forme, it is Frenzy."

Corrigia spoke up, "Scourge."

Euphony paused a good ten seconds before whispering, "Soundwave."

Sexscream nodded and smiled, "Interesting, very much so. I shall talk to each of youin turn privately about them. For now, I do have some information to download." Sheturned back to her work, the three behind her exchanged a long glance in turn. And each smiled underneath their masks.

Sexscream did as she said she would and talked to each one privately, then very cautiously sought out others who may have affection for a Decepticon. It was hard work due to how volatile the subject could be. It took her a full year to either broach the subject or overhear the subject and then intercede to even give some 90 percent of the Trechercons the information they would need to approach their potential companions. It didn't take the ladies that she informed at all too long to seek out those they happened to like and discuss the possibilities. She had to smile, things at Amazon Base seemed a lot more pleasant and she would bet the same went for the several Decepticon bases as well. But one thing nagged her being, she had no one for herself now. As Starscream there had been several lovers, but nothing really ever did pan out. She sighed, too damned determined about taking over the Cons to even try to make any of those relationships turn out. She could find someone in the Decepticon ranks, but it was something she did NOT savor since she knew them all TOO well. Forget about any of the Autobots, her spinal assembly shivered with the very thought! That left very little in the way of a male to attract, very damned little indeed! She sighed, maybe she was better off single.. a loner to her death. Not a pleasant prospect, but the only one that was being offered at the moment. She sighed again, stifled a lone tear and made her way to her room.


End file.
